Get Me Through This
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: She was the only one who could help him.... LitaCena eventually. Challenge response.
1. The begining of a long night

Title: Get Me Through This (1?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognize.

Pairing: Lita/Cena eventually.

Rating: PG 13(may change as the story goes on)

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.

Spoilers: None so far.

Notes: Response to the Cena gets stabbed challenge posted by andonly at litafics on LJ.

Summery: She was the only one who could help him…

Part 1: The beginning of a long night.

* * *

John Cena was standing at the bar of the very noisy club Randy Orton had dragged him to but he didn't seem to notice the noise. At the moment his attention was focused on a tall blonde dancing a few feet away from him.

"I told ya this place would be wall to wall chicks didn't I?" Randy smirked when he noticed what his friend was looking at.

John's blue eyes scanned the faces in front of him. He saw some he knew, a few of the divas were there, he'd seen Lita and Mickie at the bar earlier. The blonde he'd been watching walked by him and smiled.

"Get her number man…" Randy said quietly.

"Ya think I should?"

"Go for it man"

John quickly finished the beer he was drinking and followed the blonde. He caught up to her quickly.

"Hi I'm John"

"Sammi" she smiled as she carried on walking.

"So Sammi…you wanna dance or something?"

"Not really…" John's face fell. "But you can walk me back to my place if you want, it isn't far…"

"Okay" John grinned.

* * *

Lita was on the dance floor with Mickie trying to look like she was enjoying herself. She'd only agreed to come out tonight to stop Mickie bugging her.

"I think I'm gonna head back…" the redhead said loudly over the music.

"Aw Li don't go yet…"

"I'll see you back at the hotel Micks"

"Do ya want me to come with ya?"

"No, you stay here and have fun, the hotel isn't far anyway…I'll see you later." The redhead made her way out of the club.

* * *

John and Sammi were talking as they walked, John didn't notice how dark it was and he didn't see the group of 6 or 7 guys up ahead. The group began to walk toward John and his blonde companion. One of them stopped in front of the West Newbury native, John laughed and tried to walk around him but the others moved in then. One of them took a swing at John but he ducked and landed a punch of his own, it was the only punch he landed.

The group dived on the blue eyed superstar, punching and kicking at him as Sammi stood back and watched. John tried to fight back but there was a flash of silver and he fell to the ground. The guys quickly went through John's pockets, finding his wallet and phone before removing his watch from his wrist. One of them held his watch up.

"This looks expensive…nice work Sammi."

The blonde smiled.

"We should get out of here before someone comes looking for him…" they split up, Sammi and 3 of John's attackers going one way while the rest headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

Lita walked along a quiet street, letting the cool night air clear the headache she'd gotten in the club. She saw a small group of people not far ahead, they were laughing about something. The diva put her head down slightly as she past them. She carried on walking until something caught her attention. She wasn't really sure what it was at first, there was barely any light. She walked closer to the alleyway, that's when she realised it was a person.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. The small beam of light first fell on the pool of blood beside this unconscious someone. The diva felt slightly sick at the sight of it, she'd never seen so much blood before. She moved closer and the light fell on the person's face. At first she thought she was seeing things, it couldn't be him. She knelt down beside him; he was lying on his stomach.

"John?"

She leaned as close to him as she could and listened, at least he was breathing, that was a good sign. She quickly dialed 911 and explained what was going on and where she was. She took off the jacket she was wearing and placed it gently over him.

"It's gonna be ok John…just hold on…" she said shakily to the unconscious superstar.

The ambulance only took 3 or 4 minutes to get to them but to Lita it felt like hours. She stood back helplessly and watched the paramedics work on him.

"Can I go with him?" she asked as John was loaded into the ambulance.

"Of course" one of the paramedics helped Lita into the ambulance. She took hold of one of John's hands, she didn't know why; it just felt like the right thing to do.

* * *

When they got John to the hospital she gave a nurse his details, she had to guess at some of them, like his next of kin but she was fairly sure it was his mom. The nurse smiled kindly at her.

"Don't worry dear; they're going to take excellent care of your boyfriend."

Lita almost laughed.

"He's not my boyfriend…we're not even friends really…we just work together."

"Well I'm sure he's going to be okay." The nurse smiled again before going off to do something else leaving Lita standing alone in the waiting room.

* * *

She knew she should probably call someone, Randy maybe, anyone who knew John better than she did but she didn't want to do anything or go anywhere until she knew he was ok. She lifted a hand to brush some hair from her face and realised her hands were covered in blood, his blood.

She felt that sick feeling again as she thought about what might have happened if she hadn't left that club when she did or if she'd gone back a different way. She sank onto a chair as she started to cry. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

so hunnies what do ya think of this one? i really hope you like it, this is gonna get very angsty as it goes on. 


	2. The middle of a long night

Title: Get Me Through This (2?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognize.

Pairing: Lita/Cena eventually.

Rating: PG 13(may change as the story goes on)

Distribution: Litafics on LJ. Anyone else, ask and you shall receive.

Spoilers: None so far.

Notes: Response to the Cena gets stabbed challenge posted by andonly at litafics on LJ.

Summery: She was the only one who could help him…

Part 2: The middle of a long night.

* * *

Lita sat in the waiting room, biting her nails, something she hadn't done in years. She hated hospitals, the way everything was so white and sterile, the doctors and nurses always rushing about, the smell of disinfectant. Hospitals made her nervous, all the life and death decisions being made. She imagined someone tossing a coin, heads you live, tails you die.

She looked at her hands, she should wash the blood off them but she didn't want to risk missing John's doctor. She got up and walked over to the vending machine. She didn't really want anything, she'd never been a big fan of coffee but she needed something to do. She took a sip of her coffee; it was even more disgusting than she thought it would be.

The redhead looked at the clock on the wall, it was 2.30 in the morning, she'd been here since 1am. She wondered if anyone would be missing John by now, she vaguely remembered seeing him with Randy at the club earlier.

The diva's train of thought was broken when one of the doctors who were treating John walked quietly into the waiting room.

"How is he?" the redhead asked nervously.

"He has a few cracked ribs, his left wrist and right ankle are broken, luckily the knife missed his heart but he is going to need surgery…"

"But he'll be okay though wont he?"

The doctor sighed.

"At the moment we just don't know…without this surgery…"

"Are you saying he might die?"

"I think you should try to get hold of his family if you can…"

Lita had to choke back tears at the doctor's words.

"Thank you doctor…"

The doctor smiled sadly at the redhead before leaving the room.

* * *

She had no choice now, she had to call someone. She called Randy, she didn't know John's mom's number but she guessed Randy probably did.

"Hello?" the St Luis native answered sleepily.

"Randy, its Lita…I'm at the hospital with John…"

"What?" a confused Randy asked.

"S-someone attacked him…I f-found him in the street…t-they stabbed him…" she sobbed.

"Its ok Li…I'll be there in 10 minutes…"

"Someone needs to let his mom know…he needs surgery…he might die."

Randy was silent for a second, trying to take in what the redhead had just said.

"I'll call his mom, and then I'm coming straight to the hospital…"

"Okay…"

* * *

Lita hung up the phone. She was glad Randy was on his way, she couldn't sit here on her own anymore. She still couldn't leave; she needed to know that he was going to come through this alright. She started biting her nails again and looked at the clock every 2 seconds.

It was 20 minutes since she'd called Randy and still there was no sign of him. She walked out of the waiting room and down a hallway when she saw him talking to a nurse.

"Randy"

"Lita…what the hell happened?"

"I don't know…I was walking back to the hotel and I saw him…there was so much blood…"

Randy pulled the redhead into a hug. He knew she and John weren't really friends, in fact they barely knew each other but he couldn't imagine how much it must have shaken her to find him like that.

"Its ok Li…he's lucky you were there…"

"Did you call his mom?" Lita asked, trying to rid her mind of the image of John lying there bleeding.

"Yeah, she'll be here first thing in the morning, his dad's coming too…you should go back to the hotel, you look exhausted."

"No…I wanna stay…I need to make sure he's ok."

The door of John's room opened and the dark haired superstar was wheeled out past them. They could already see the bruising coming out on his face and chest. He was covered in wires and tubes. Lita tried to hold back a sob.

"He's gonna be ok…he's too much of a pain in the ass to go this easy…" Randy said. Lita wasn't sure who he was trying to reassure more, her or himself.

"You need to get some sleep Li."

The redhead protested slightly but slouched back into the waiting room and sat in the closest thing resembling a comfortable chair.

"You'll wake me up if there's any news?"

"I promise, now sleep."

The diva eventually drifted into a restless sleep but it didn't last long, 30 minutes later she woke up with a start.

"I can't sleep here…I hate hospitals…"

"I don't think anyone likes them…I never should have dragged him out to that club tonight…he didn't even want to go"

"You didn't know this was gonna happen…"

"Did you see anything Li? Someone running away? Anything?"

Lita closed her eyes and thought back through everything she'd seen tonight. She remembered the people she saw laughing.

"I saw some people, maybe 3 or 4; they were laughing when they walked past me…"

"You have to tell the police…do you remember what they looked like?"

"Not really…it was dark…one of them was a woman though, tall and blonde."

"Was she wearing a silver necklace with something hanging from it?"

"I don't know…maybe, why?"

"She was at the club tonight…the last time I saw John he was trying to get her number…"

"You think she was like…bait or something?"

"Probably…"

"How could someone do that to another person then laugh about it?"

"I don't know…"

Randy put his head in his hands and sighed.

"You look like you could use some sleep too…" Lita said with a half smile.

"I don't think I'd sleep if I tried." He replied, returning her smile.

* * *

Lita glanced at the clock again, it was 4am. That's when she remembered Mickie. The redhead was supposed to be sharing a room with the other diva and knew she'd be worried about her.

"I should call Mickie; let her know I'm ok…" the redhead made her way out to use the phone leaving Randy in the waiting room.

"Micks…"

"Oh my god Li, where are you? Are you ok? I was so worried when I got back and you weren't here…"

"Calm down, I'm fine…someone attacked John Cena…I found him in the street…"

"What? Is he ok?"

"He's in surgery now…he might die Micks…"

The other woman fell silent for what felt like an eternity.

"Is anyone else with you?"

"Yeah, Randy's here"

"Good, I'll be there as soon as I can…"

"Micks you should just stay there, he's probably gonna be in surgery for a while, there's no point in both of us losing sleep tonight…"

"If you're sure…"

"I am Micks…I'll call when there's any news…"

"Hug Randy for me…bye Li."

"I will Micks…bye."

* * *

She hung up the phone and caught sight of her own hands again. She looked around for the nearest bathroom, she had to get John's blood off her hands, she didn't want his mom seeing that when she got there.

The diva scrubbed her hands until they hurt but she finally managed to get the blood off them. She walked back into the waiting room; Randy was pacing like a caged tiger.

"How's Mickie?"

"Calmer, now she knows where I am…she wanted to come down here but I told her not to…it's not like there's anything she could do…"

"There's not really much anyone can do except wait…"

"Do you want something to drink? The coffee's vile but at least it's warm…"

Randy was about to answer when the door opened and John's doctor walked in. 2 hopeful faces gazed at him before he spoke.

"Well…"

* * *

Mwahahahahahahahaha yes i'm leaving you with a nice little cliffy coz i'm evil like that lol review and i'll write faster. 


	3. The end of a long night

Title: Get Me Through This (3?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognize.

Pairing: Lita/Cena eventually.

Rating: PG 13(may change as the story goes on)

Distribution: litafics on LJ. Anyone else, ask and you shall receive

Spoilers: None so far.

Notes: Response to the Cena gets stabbed challenge posted by andonly at litafics on LJ

Summery: She was the only one who could help him…

Part 3: The end of a long night.

* * *

Randy and Lita both held their breath.

"He's going to be fine…the surgery went well. It'll take him a while to recover properly."

"But he is gonna be ok?" Lita asked shakily.

"In time he should make a complete recovery."

Superstar and diva let out the breaths they'd been holding in.

"Is he awake?" Randy asked.

"He's been in and out a few times….he's actually been asking for someone…"

"Who?"

"He kept asking for someone called Red, if that means anything to either of you."

"Yeah, he means me…I think." Lita said quietly.

"Well you can see him whenever you're ready; just don't expect any long conversations right now."

"Thank you doctor."

Randy looked at the redhead.

"How did he know about the 'Red' thing? Edge is the only person who ever calls me that…"

"Maybe you should go and find out…I'll wait here incase his mom and dad get here…"

"I don't know about this…"

"Li, he was asking for you…he was fighting for his life and the first person he thought of was you…I'd be pretty flattered if it was me."

The redhead sighed and made her way to John's room. She closed the door quietly behind her and slowly walked over to his bed. He was asleep so she made herself comfortable in the chair by the bed. She could hear him breathing softly along with the noises from the monitors and alarms he was hooked up to.

She sat for 10 minutes before she saw his eyes flutter open a little.

"John…"

She moved a little closer to the bed so he could see her better.

"Lita…?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, it's me John…." She spoke barely louder than a whisper.

"You found me…I heard you talking to me…thank you."

The redhead reached out and took his hand, just like she had in the ambulance. They both stayed silent for a few minutes, the diva still holding his hand.

"Randy's here…I could go and get him if you want…"

"No…I don't wanna see anyone."

"Your mom and dad are on their way…"

"I don't wanna see them either." John said a little louder than he should.

"Sorry, I just thought I should ask….how did you know I get called Red anyway?" Lita asked, trying to change the subject and keep him calm, he didn't need to end up bursting his stitches.

"I heard Edge call ya that once…its cute…it suits ya."

The redhead blushed.

"Thanks…I guess I should go, you need to get some sleep."

"Don't go…please…"

The diva sighed.

"Ok, I'll stay till you fall asleep, deal?"

"Deal, but only if you promise to come back later."

Lita sat with him until she was sure he was asleep before she let his hand go and walked quietly back outside.

"How is he?" Randy asked quickly.

"I think he's ok, he's asleep now."

"Did he say anything?"

"He thanked me for finding him…he says he doesn't want to see anybody…except me."

"What?"

"I don't get it either but if it's what he wants…I'm head back to the hotel and grab a shower…can I take your car?"

"Um sure I guess…" he handed her the keys.

"Don't worry, he probably only said it cause he's tired."

* * *

The diva showered and changed in record time so she could get back to the hospital. John's parents were there, his mom immediately hugging the redhead when Randy introduced them.

"You saved my Johnny's life…I'll never be able to thank you enough…"

Lita blushed slightly.

"I just did what anyone else would have done…in fact I didn't even really do anything…"

"You were there when my Johnny needed you…if you hadn't found him…"

John's dad steered his mom over to a chair.

"Is he awake again yet?" Lita quietly asked Randy.

"I looked in on him about 10 minutes ago but he was still sleeping."

The redhead sighed.

"I'm gonna see if he's awake…I'll try to convince him to see his parents."

Lita walked into John's room, quietly closing the door behind her. She could feel blue eyes watching her.

"You're awake…how do you feel?"

"Sore, sick, tired…and like I wanna be anyplace but here…"

"Your mom and dad are here…they seem like nice people." Lita stated as she sat in the chair by his bed again.

"They are."

"They're really worried about you…everyone is…"

John sighed.

"I don't expect anyone to understand this…I just don't want them all fussing around me…"

"They all just wanna know that you're ok…John you almost died. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why am I the only person you'll talk to? We hardly even know each other…"

"That's why…I know you wont ask me how I am every 2 minutes…you wont look at me like I'm a helpless little boy like my mom will and you wont feel sorry for me."

"Don't shut them out completely John…you're gonna need them, whether you realise it right now or not."

John closed his eyes for a second.

"Does everyone at work know?"

"Well Mickie knows so I'm guessing the rest of the roster knew 5 minutes after that." The redhead smiled.

John laughed a little too hard.

"Ow…damn stitches."

"Sorry…"

"Don't be, I needed a laugh." He sent her a faint smile.

"You know you aren't gonna be able to put off seeing them forever…" Lita said seriously. Tired blue eyes looked at her.

"I guess you better let them in then…" he sighed.

Lita smiled brightly.

"I'll go get them then I have to get some sleep, I've got a match with Candice tonight…"

"Thank you Lita…for everything…and good luck for tonight."

The redhead smiled again.

"I'll call Randy later and see how you're doing."

She closed his door behind her and headed to the waiting room.


	4. What are friends for?

Title: Get Me Through This (4?)

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognize.

Pairing: Lita/Cena eventually.

Rating: PG 13(may change as the story goes on)

Distribution: litafics on LJ. Anyone else, ask and you shall receive.

Spoilers: None so far.

Notes: Response to the Cena gets stabbed challenge posted by andonly at litafics on LJ. I feel like this part has taken forever to write, my muses have been so sleepy and I'm not feeling at my best today.

Summery: She was the only one who could help him…

Part 4: What are friends for?

* * *

John surprised everyone by how well he was doing, physically at least. After a week in hospital he was allowed to go home, he wasn't too happy when his doctor told him he wouldn't be able to even think about wrestling again for at least another month. 

"It's not that bad, at least you're going home." Lita tried to sound cheerful as she helped him pack his bag. She'd spent every free minute she had with him that week; she'd been surprised by how much she liked spending time with him. He was still refusing to talk to anyone else properly and the redhead didn't want to push him too hard, she just had to hope he'd work his way though whatever was going on in his head.

John stood up slowly, wincing when the skin around his stitches stretched slightly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He told the redhead when he saw the look of concern on her face.

"You have to remember to take things slowly John…I still think you should go and stay with your mom for a couple of weeks."

"No way Red…I'm not a little kid who needs looking after."

"I didn't say you were…it's gonna take you time to get better…"

"I'm not an invalid…"

"You almost died John…"

"Don't you think I know that?" he snapped.

Lita sighed and sat on the bed.

"John, when I found you…I thought you were gonna die, right in front of me…I sat out in that waiting room with your blood on my hands and I didn't know if you were gonna make it through the next 5 minutes…" The diva spoke softly, hazel eyes shining with tears.

John hadn't really thought about what she must have gone through that night.

"Li…I'm sorry…I didn't even think about what you must have seen that night…"

"No expects you to think about that…"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do Li…am I supposed to feel lucky? Am I supposed to hate the guys who did this to me?"

"I don't know John…I don't think anyone knows how they're supposed to feel about stuff like this…"

"I do know one thing…I'm glad it was you that found me."

The redhead smiled.

"I'm kinda glad it was me too…if you really don't wanna stay with your mom then I guess I could stay at your place for a few days…not to look after you, just incase you need anything."

"Seriously? You'd do that for me?"

Lita shrugged.

"I have some time off that I'm due and it's not like I've got anything else to do…"

"I guess I could use the company…"

"Good, that's settled then…"

The redhead smiled brightly before hopping down from the bed and picking John's bag up. The West Newbury native reached out to take the bag from her.

"Don't even think about it Cena, no heavy lifting for you at least until those stitches come out."

"Carryin' my bag is not heavy lifting…"

"Do you really wanna argue with me about this?" the redhead arched a brow at him.

"No ma'am…I hope ya can cook Red or else it's gonna be pizza every night."

Lita rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me you can't cook…"

"That depends what counts as cooking…I can barbeque."

"So what you're saying is you can burn stuff? You're 29 years old, how can you not cook?"

John shrugged.

"I've never really had to I guess…I'm hardly ever home and when I am it's mostly pizza or Chinese…"

"Well there's gonna be plenty of time for me to teach you this week."

The redhead smiled brightly before heading out of the door, John laughing as he followed after her.

* * *

John was exhausted by the time they got to his place. Lita had called Shane on the way there to let him know she was taking a few days off to help John; she hung up the phone before the dark eyed McMahon had a chance to say no. The redhead helped John out of her car and into his house before going back out to get their bags. She'd already had her own bags in the car before she'd gone to the hospital to collect John. 

"This is a nice place you've got here." The redhead stated as she looked around.

"Thanks…you can dump your stuff in one of the guest rooms upstairs."

"One of the guest rooms? How many do you have?"

"Just 2. Orton uses one when he stays here…I dunno how tidy they are, I'm not really good with that stuff."

"I know, I've seen your hotel rooms." The diva laughed before heading upstairs with her bags.

She found the first guest room at the top of the stairs. It wasn't too bad; she knew Orton had been the last person in this room when she found a scrap of paper covered in doodles. The first time she'd had to room with the St Luis native she'd discovered he had a habit of doodling when he couldn't sleep.

The redhead was just about to go back downstairs when her curiosity got the better of her. She slowly pushed the door of John's bedroom open and stuck her head inside. She wasn't sure what she'd expected it to look like. The walls were painted pale blue with pictures hanging on every one. There were also replica belts on the walls.

There were clothes and shoes strewn about here and there on the floor, much like there usually would be in his hotel room. The diva smiled when she saw a small battered old teddy bear sitting by his bedside, next to a picture of his parents and brothers. With a giggle she realised all the Cena boys had the same piercing blue eyes and dimples.

The redhead smiled to herself as she walked back downstairs.

"All settled in?" John asked.

"Yup, I'll unpack later…you need something to eat then some sleep."

"I feel like I've spent the last week sleepin' Red." John whined.

"That's cause you kinda have…doctors orders remember, plenty of rest."

"You're starting to sound like my mom."

The diva rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing you don't have any food here…"

"Ya guess right."

"I suppose it'll have to be pizza tonight, I'll go to the store first thing tomorrow…"

John moved to get up from the couch he was sitting on.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lita asked.

"To get the phone and call the pizza place."

"Oh no mister, you stay right where you are…I'll call."

John sent the diva a mutinous glare but didn't try to move again. He kind of like having her boss him around.

"They said it should be about 20 minutes."

Lita sat herself down beside the dark haired superstar.

"Thank you Li…"

"It's just pizza John, nothing special."

"I don't mean for the pizza…thank you for being here…and for being at the hospital with me…I…I don't know if I could have gotten through all this on my own."

Lita smiled.

"What else are friends for?"


End file.
